1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid dispensers, and, more particularly, to child-resistant collars for screw-on pump sprayers. The collars require a complex motion of depressing a part of the collar while turning it.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patents are representative of child resistant collars for screw-on pump sprayers:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,834 to Tetsuya Tada describes a sprayer which comprises a piston capable of being reciprocatingly moved in a cylindrical chamber, a lever for operating said piston, a valve for guiding a spray liquid from a container to said chamber, and a locking member for fixing said lever in a prescribed position and simultaneously allowing said piston to close said valve when the sprayer is out of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,614 to Randy F. Reeve describes a fluid dispenser which includes an actuator containing fluid passages defining a discharge path for fluid from a supply container to a discharge orifice, a needle valve lying adjacent the discharge path, a nipple surrounding the needle valve and a nozzle cap having an end wall containing a discharge orifice and being threadedly engaged with the nipple for movement of the end wall toward and away from the valve upon cap rotation. Discharge through the orifice may be positively shut-off upon rotation of the cap which causes the valve to be seated against the discharge orifice, and the nozzle cap may be locked in an off position upon engagement between a spring biased tab provided on the actuator and an inwardly extending shoulder provided on the skirt of the cap. A ramp member on the cap includes a ramp surface and the shoulder so as to effect inward deflection of the tab upon engagement with the ramp surface during cap rotation toward the off position. The tab then snaps into place against the shoulder upon continued cap rotation so as to prevent rotation of the cap which would cause the valve to unseat from the discharge orifice. The tab is manually deflectable for disengaging it from the shoulder to permit cap rotation allowing its end wall to move away from the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,821 to Walter H. Wesner et al. describes a child resistant safety closure which is provided for closing the outlet of a hand-operated fluid product sprayer dispenser which is used on a container to prevent leaks from the container during periods of non-use and to resist accidental use by children or unwary adults. The closure cannot be moved from an “outlet closed” position to an “outlet open” position without the performance of at least two discrete, predetermined definite actions by the user to first disable a lock and then to linearly or rotatably move the cap into the “outlet open” position to permit spraying or dispensing. A closing member is connected to the bottom portion of the sprayer for removably mounting the sprayer to the container and closing the same. The member and the sprayer to which it is connected cannot be removed without the performance of at least two discrete, predetermined definite actions, which actions are difficult if not impossible for young children to perform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,921 to Donald C. Kirk, Jr. describes a child resistant closure for a container having a threaded cylindrical neck. The container neck is provided with a plurality of outwardly extending ratchet-teeth on its exterior surface below the thread. The cap portion of the closure has a central opening in its top surface that receives the base of the article to be attached to the container neck, e.g. a trigger pump. A collar member is received on the lower end of the closure member and is axially movable thereon. The collar member is provided with a plurality of ratchet-teeth adapted to engage the ratchet-teeth on the neck of the container when the collar is in its lower or down position. The cap has spaced apart splines on its skirt which define recesses that receive inwardly directed lugs provided at the top of the collar. The engagement of the lugs and splines permit the collar to move axially on the cap but prevents separate radial movement between the collar and cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,965 to Donald C. Kirk, Jr. describes a child resistant trigger pump dispenser having an elongated, transversely oriented body member with the pump outlet at one end thereof and a vertically extending lower end section for receiving fluid from a container. The lower end section of the pump is equipped with a rigidly attached closure member having a multiplicity of short threads with projections adjacent their ends on the inner wall of the downwardly depending skirt. The container neck is provided on its outside surface with a multiplicity of long interrupted threads, some having recessed portions on their underside adjacent their terminal ends to receive the projections on the short threads on the closure member skirt portion. The closure member is provided with an upstanding boss which is received in an opening provided in the lower portion of the body member for accommodating the trigger arm whereby the transverse axis of the trigger pump can be oriented with respect to the engaging lugs provided on the closure means when the closure member is permanently fixed to the pump. The closure member is fixedly attached to the lower portion of the pump body during assembly so that when the pump is connected to an oval or non-cylindrical container having the long interrupted threads the projections on the short threads of the closure will engage the undercuts on the long threads so that the transverse axis of the pump is in alignment with the major transverse axis of the container to provide fixed orientation of the pump with respect to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,311 to Walter B. Dunning et al. describes a cap and container especially suited for dispensing liquids which has a cap which is accurately aligned upon closure. The container is closed by applying downward axial pressure to the cap, thereby forcing lugs in the cap to pass over threads located on the neck of the container so that the cap is snapped on. Stop walls prevent any undesired cap rotation. Stabilizing lugs are alternatively provided to add additional stability. Alternatively, the container is closed by twisting or rotating the cap with respect to the neck. The cap may also be twisted or snapped off. Modifications in the neck configuration make the cap irremovable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,032 to Emile B. Steijns et al. describes a trigger operated fluid dispensing device which is adapted to be mounted to a container. The device comprises a body having a top wall portion and front end portion. A nozzle assembly is provided at the front of the body and comprises a nose bushing at the front end of the body and a nozzle cap rotatably mounted to the nose bushing. The nozzle cap has blocking structure that is engageable with structure that prevents rotation of the nozzle cap. A pull-away piece is detachably connected to the top wall portion of the body and has extending structure extending into the area between the nozzle cop and the front end of the body for engaging the blocking structure for preventing relative movement between the nozzle cap and the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,152 to Wilhelmus J. J. Maas et al. describes a child resistant trigger sprayer bottle cap/bottle neck assembly which comprises a trigger sprayer having a body which includes a cylindrical base. First coupling structure in the form of at least one deflectable tab with an opening therein is incorporated into the cylindrical base for coupling to a bottle neck. Second coupling structure in the form of a locking lug is provided on a bottle neck and is adapted to engage and couple with the first coupling structure by reason of the lug being received in the opening in the tab. There is also provided a locking ring which is received over the cylindrical base mounted on the neck for maintaining the first and second coupling structures in a coupled locked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,043 to Kenneth P. Glynn discloses a spray dispenser device closure. It includes a main closure base for attachment to a container, an outer ring, a spray mechanism attached to the base and an overcap. The main closure base has a top portion with a circular horizontal track thereon for attachment with an outer ring. The outer ring has a circular inside wall with a horizontal track thereon for attachment to the track of the base so as to connect them in such a way as to be horizontally and freely rotatable thereabout. The outer ring has a top with an inwardly biased ledge for retaining an overcap and has at least one cut out on the ledge to permit an overcap to be inserted and removed from the outer ring. The spray mechanism is attached to the top of the base and extends therethrough for insertion into a container. The overcap has a circular bottom adapted to be inserted into the outer ring and over the spray mechanism. The bottom of the overcap has at least one protrusion which has a geometry of adequate size to freely move through the cut out of the ledge of the outer ring. When the overcap is inserted and rotated, it cannot be removed unless the protrusion is aligned with the cut out. In preferred embodiments, the ledge of the outer ring has adequate flexibility to allow the overcap to be pushed down without alignment of the protrusion and the cut out, but not to be removed unless alignment is first provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,181 to Kenneth P. Glynn discloses a dispenser closure which includes a main closure base attached to a container, an outer ring, an inner cap removably attached to the base and an overcap. The main closure base has a top portion with a circular horizontal track thereon for attachment with an outer ring. The outer ring has a circular inside wall with a horizontal track thereon for attachment to the track of the base so as to connect them to the base in such a way as to be horizontally and freely rotatable thereabout. The outer ring has a top with an inwardly biased ledge for retaining an overcap to be inserted and removed from the outer ring. The overcap has a circular bottom adapted to be inserted into the outer ring and over the spray mechanism. The bottom of the overcap has at least one protrusion which has a geometry of adequate size to freely move through the cut out of the ledge of the outer ring. When the overcap is inserted and rotated, it cannot be removed unless the protrusion is aligned with the cut out. In preferred embodiments, the ledge of the outer ring has adequate flexibility to allow the overcap to be pushed down without alignment of the protrusion and the cut out, but not to be removed unless alignment is first provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,989 to Wilhelmus J. J. Maas et al. describes a child resistant nozzle which is used to cover a nozzle cap of a nozzle assembly for a trigger sprayer having a body, the nozzle assembly including a nose bushing at a front end of the body, the nozzle cap being rotatably mounted on the nose bushing of the sprayer, and the nozzle cap having a proximal end, a distal end including a generally annular rear edge, and an outer surface. The cover comprises a generally annular hood substantially covering the outer surface of the nozzle cap, being rotatable about the nozzle cap and nose bushing and having a proximal end, a distal end, an outer peripheral surface and an inner generally annular surface. Retaining structure is provided at the proximal end of the hood for retaining the hood on the nozzle assembly. The hood is made of flexible or resilient material so that upon applying sufficient radial forces to the hood generally on a diameter extending transversely of the hood, the hood becomes distorted and frictionally engages the nozzle cap whereby the nozzle cap can be rotated by rotating the hood then engaging the nozzle cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,580 to Kenneth P. Glynn discloses a spray dispenser device closure. It includes a main closure base for attachment to a container, an outer ring, a spray mechanism attached to the base and an overcap. The main closure base has a top portion with a circular horizontal track thereon for attachment with an outer ring. The outer ring has a circular inside wall with a horizontal track thereon for attachment to the track of the base so as to connect them in such a way as to be horizontally and freely rotatable thereabout. The outer ring has a top with an outwardly biased ledge to permit an overcap to be inserted and removed from the outer ring. The spray mechanism is attached to the top of the base and extends therethrough for insertion into a container. The overcap has a circular bottom adapted to be inserted into the outer ring and over the spray mechanism. The bottom of the overcap has at least one protrusion which has a geometry of adequate size to freely move through the cut out of the ledge of the outer ring. When the overcap is inserted and rotated, it can not be removed unless the protrusion is aligned with the cut out.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,582 to Clayton L. Robinson describes a child resistant, snap on, twist off closure container package which is opened by squeezing and deflecting diametrically opposed side portions of the closure to bring cam followers into engagement which cams on the container so that subsequent turning causes axial displacement and opening movement of the closure from the container. Guide members-prevent deforming of the closure to maintain sealing surfaces and adjoining surfaces of the closure and container in alignment with each other and prevent distortion on to expose surfaces which can be gripped by the fingers or teeth in an effort to open the closure and container in a manner other than the intended method of squeezing and twisting of the closure relative to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,496 to Pedro Pares Montaner et al. describes a dispenser which has its closure cap non-removably affixed to a cylindrical attaching portion of its dispenser body by a snap-fit engagement between a folded lower end section of the attaching portion and the closure or a plug located within the closure and in engagement with the attaching portion. The folded lower end section presents an end edge facing outwardly of the closure which engages an inwardly facing end wall of the closure or of the plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,081 to Donald D. Foster et al. describes a closure which comprises a cap and container where the cap is integrally formed with a trigger sprayer housing and the cap and container have four thread connectors that attach the cap to the container by a quarter turn of the cap relative to the container, and where the cap also has locking tabs that snap over detents on the container and hold the cap securely to the container preventing unintended separation of the cap from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,082 to Donald D. Foster et al. describes a container assembly which comprises a container for containing fluid, and a container closure. The container includes a neck having a mouth therein for passage therethrough of liquid in the container, and a flange circumscribing and extending radially outwardly from the neck of the container. The flange includes a generally downwardly facing surface. The container closure comprises a closure cap portion adapted for releasable connection to the neck of the container. The closure cap portion comprises a generally annular-shaped skirt, and at least three protrusions extending generally radially inwardly from an inside surface of the skirt. The protrusions are circumferentially spaced from each other along the inside surface of the skirt. The protrusions of the closure cap portion and the flange of the container are configured for a resilient snap-fit engagement of the protrusions with the generally downwardly facing surface of the flange.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.